


don't let the vampires bite

by JJHomes043



Series: bite me [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Jokes, Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hickeys, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Mild Blood, Neck Kissing, Vampires, mark drinking donghyuck’s blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Donghyuck loves feeding nights where Mark drinks from him and makes him feel special. Tonight is no different.–mark drinking from his human boyfriend and them both loving every second of it





	don't let the vampires bite

**Author's Note:**

> im already invested in this series/au. this definitely can be read alone but you might want to read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130238) for more context and details :)
> 
> enjoy

The silk sheet curls around Donghyuck’s fingers as he tightens his grip on the twisted fabric. His head is thrown back, Mark's hand getting tangled in his hair. 

Mark lets out a breathy laugh. "You're unbelievably pretty," Mark whispers into his skin, lips slick with spit. His tongue darts out to lap at the skin and Donghyuck’s fingers ball into tight fists. 

There's a graze of teeth, then some sucking and then some more licking. Donghyuck’s going insane. All Mark has to do is drink from him but his boyfriend loves drawing it out and making it as enjoyable for the both of them as possible.

Donghyuck’s back arches off the bed when the ends of Mark's teeth dig into his skin, not enough to break it, but enough for Donghyuck’s skin to break out in goosebumps. Mark's tongue soothes over it and he moves down to an unmarked spot. 

"Mark," Donghyuck finds himself gasping out Mark's name at times like these. One of his hands release the sheet to grab onto Mark's back, fingers hiding in his shirt. 

"I know, sweetheart," Mark teases, nails scratching his scalp. Donghyuck loves how Mark gets during feeding or intimate times. He goes from a stuttering panicked gay to the most confident and calmest vampire alive (well, dead). 

After leaving a mess of bruises on Donghyuck’s neck, Mark finally finds the perfect location. It's close to the front of his neck and situated directly over his pulse. Mark lets his cold fingers press against it. 

They sit for a moment, Donghyuck’s breath rushed and his head cloudy. Mark's watching him with hooded eyes while Donghyuck’s pulse thumps under his fingertip. 

It's oddly intimate. Donghyuck feels vulnerable yet he fully trusts Mark. 

"Ready, sunshine?" Mark purrs, combing out Donghyuck’s hair with his hand. When Donghyuck nods, Mark begins to lean back down, lips ghosting over his biting target. 

Donghyuck drops his hand from Mark's back to link their fingers together. Mark hums and places their joined hands by Donghyuck’s head. 

A shiver runs through him when Mark numbs the area with his tongue. And finally, when Donghyuck breathes out, Mark sinks his fangs in. 

He barely feels it anymore but the rush of Mark biting him and knowing Mark loves to drink from him is unexplainable. Donghyuck keeps his neck reserved for Mark only. Mark had lost his temper one day and explained to Donghyuck that drinking from the neck is meant to be kept untouched for lovers, according to vampire history. Now the others drink from Donghyuck’s wrist. 

Apparently the blood is more potent and sweet from the neck, whereas the wrist is weaker but the second best spot. Mark took up vampire history with Kun and after finding out about the importance of the neck, Mark had lost his cool with Jaemin when he found him suckling away at a bite wound on his boyfriend's neck. 

A particularly harsh suck has Donghyuck clenching his thighs and squeezing Mark's hand. An almost inaudible groan falls from his lips and luckily Mark has enhanced hearing or else he'd have missed it. 

It's intoxicating. The way Mark sucks at his blood, draining him of his energy and strength. It makes his head feel full and his lips fall apart. 

Mark keeps himself fed up so feeding times don't take too long but tonight he's indulging in Donghyuck, taking his time to really taste his blood in his mouth. 

Donghyuck’s legs are restless, they eventually come to clamp around Mark's waist, trapping him in place and pulling him closer when Mark's fangs move around under his skin. 

A whine falls from Donghyuck’s chapped lips when Mark slowly pulls away. He cleans away the blood and closes the puncture with his tongue. He presses a kiss to the cut. 

Donghyuck’s calves fall from Mark's back and his grip loosens. His breathing is loud, chest rising and falling with each one. 

"Baby," Mark mumbles against his neck. "Are you doing alright?" Donghyuck nods. That's all he can do. "Use your words, beautiful."

"I'm okay," He whispers. His eyes flutter open and his eyes adjust to the limited light in their room. "I'm feeling okay."

Mark lifts his head so that their foreheads are touching. "Good." He refrains from kissing him. Donghyuck doesn't really like the taste of blood but tonight he'll let Mark have what he wants.

He connects their lips, tongue working open Mark's mouth. It's disgusting but bearable. The metallic taste is a little off putting yet Donghyuck pushes his tongue into Mark's mouth, dismissing the taste. 

Knowing Mark like the back of his hand has some advantages, such as knowing when he's enjoying something and when he isn't. And by the noise that rips its way out from Mark's throat, he knows he's enjoying it. 

Donghyuck gets a little invested in the kiss, twirling their tongues together, nipping at Mark's bottom lip, running his tongue over Mark's teeth. That's a mistake. His fangs catch on Donghyuck’s tongue and their kiss is filled with blood. 

Gasping, Donghyuck pulls away but Mark is quick to catch his tongue and suck on it. Donghyuck’s head spins. 

Mark drops down on his chest. His lips are puffy and covering in spit that's tinted red with blood. "Still okay?" 

"Yeah," He clears his throat. "Definitely okay."

Mark repositions them so that Donghyuck is cramped up against his side. This is one of Donghyuck’s favourite parts. The cuddling after it.

Donghyuck’s glad he can control himself now. He used to get worked up during feeding times and hated the look Mark gave him while he cuddled up beside him with an aching hard on. Mark was always the same but they never spoke about it, just fell asleep. 

Mark's playing with Donghyuck’s hair. It's dry from the amount of times he's bleached it but Mark likes to plait it anyway.

Donghyuck is falling asleep already. He feels bad for falling asleep so fast but he's exhausted. "Full?" Donghyuck checks so he can offer Mark his wrist before he sleeps. 

"Stuffed," Mark pecks his forehead. "Go to sleep, baby. You done so well for me, I'll take you to get a nice meal tomorrow to say thank you."

Donghyuck smiles. "Okay, love you."

"Love you too. Sleep well," Mark's voice drops to a whisper. "Don't let the vampires bite."

Donghyuck’s smile grows and he falls asleep with the taste of blood dancing on his tongue and his boyfriend's arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> vampire!mark is my guilty pleasure but you didn't hear that from me. i hope you enjoyed that little drabble, if so pls leave a kudos and maybe a comment bc i like reading them. here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) for prompts of whatever.
> 
> have a good night/day and stay safe yall :)


End file.
